''Shhh..He'll hear you''
About Gabby And then, she was gone. Dragged by her legs right from under the bed. I held my mouth because I couldn't let a single sound out. He'd get me too otherwise, this Jiminy Cricket was becoming a pain in the ass. I told Mike, I knew he wanted a piece of this bastard and there was no way I'd ever bother... My name is Shelton. I work for Barry my cousin, only when he is extremely busy on his rounds. I was cleaning Richelle's 2nd bedroom at the time of Jiminy's attack, Rich's friend Gabby was staying in there. Mike wanted my statement in explicit detail - probably to build up his anger as much he could. So here goes. Gabby was lay on her bed in her PJ's. She had next to nothing on, a tight vest top with mini shorts on and had pink fluffy socks, all according in colour. Barry had warned me that she was quite the looker, and boy he wasn't kidding! Anyway, she was lay on her stomach with her feet in the air and was relaxing on her phone. Texting I think. She was being kind and asked to help out a little but I said it was okay, 'just chill'. I was dusting at first collecting the build-up and whatnot from the television stand and cupboards. Me and Gabby both sneezed due to the dust in the air - we had a little laugh about this together and inside - I felt butterflies. I'm sure she looked at me in a certain way...but no, I am fat and black and I know she was just being friendly. I'm a janitor afterall... Anyway. After dusting I got Henry out. The hoover, and cleaned the carpet and sucked up around the corners and skirting. I attached the other hoover-head that makes it easier to clean under tough surfaces - such as the bed Gabby was lay on. I completed this section and suddenly there was a loud, very loud knock at the door. Henry was switched off, me and Gabby looked at each other...she nor I were expecting a guest, then a random and horrible dank stench of rotten piss, cheese and dirty feet sifted into the room. Gabby whispered to me that she hated bad smells and she cutely held her nose. As did I, but it probably wasn't cute at all when I did it. Another loud knock at the door. This time, I saw a maggot crawling from under the doorway. Then 3 maggots. Then 40 or so maggots, and the stench changed to what the Gruejor's underpants smell like: closely described to the smell of a dead man's mouth mixed with a fat man's wellington boot after a hard day of hiking in the sun. Very potent. I called out, "Urr..Hey man, this place be occupied," there was a scrape on the door followed by a groan that sounded like a man orgasming. He didn't speak though as I called out again, "Listen man, you stinkin' this place up and I'm tryna clean up in here!.." I felt like I was being a nice guy. Secretly I thought, maybe Gabby would fall for me. I was being protective - but I'm just a fat loser afterall...Gabby was beginning to vomit, at first she just heaved and her eyes welled up with water, her face red, until a small glob of puke left her throat. She was wafting the air around her as if an annoying Wasp was nearby to remove the smells. I mean, it really did stink now and the maggots seemed to be multiplying like crazy. Gabby jumped off of the bed and grabbed me by my arm. She said in a choking whisper, "It's Jiminy Cricket, he's after me Shelton. I don't want to die please, help?" Help. That word. That word got me good. I suddenly felt like a Superhero. I told Gabby to hide under the bed stating, "I just cleaned under there so there ain't no spiders or nothin'. Okay?" .. Thinking about what I said to a fully grown woman - what a despond. But, whatever. I grabbed my carpet-cutting blade from my Janitorial Cart and buffed up. I stormed to the door and just as I got to it, one deafening bang happened. It made me jump and I hope she didn't see that...I called out, "Look man. I'm coming out and I will hurt you. I gotta gun in here!" I turned the doorknob and exited..but quickly I shut the door again. The face of this Jiminy character made me squeeze a fart out. I mean, literally I almost shat my pants. I turned the small lock and backed away, joining Gabby under the bed. We were both scared under there. It was an awkward position we were in especially considering my weight. I didn't feel like no Superhero now but Gabby didn't blame me, she understood. Well. I'll get to the gritty part...Man, I can't get it outta my head. Moments later, the door was being kicked over and over again. More than 10 times I bet. It was booted open and then all Hell broke loose. The maggots, man...They were all over the carpet - annoying since I just Henry Hoovered that shit. Anyway. Me and Gabby lay facing eachother. She kept her finger against her lips in sign of not to make a sound. Not a peep. Jiminy Cricket was stepping around the room, grunting and making weird huffy sounds. I couldn't turn to see because of my big belly in sight, but I was watching Gab as she was peering down at Jiminy's legs. He was near the TV, he switched it off and was opening the drawers near it. From the look of Gabby's face and the strong sniffing sounds Jim was making, he was in her underwear drawer consuming the scent of her vagina. They were obviously clean? But he must have been imagining it clearly. Wet, smacky mouth sounds came from him. He was licking them and tossing them down to picking more up and sniffing again. I knew this as her underwear was strewn all over the room. I saw a skimpy black thong fly behind Gabby. She was embarrassed and I just felt sick. My ear followed him, he was rooting through more drawers until he walked towards the bed and sat down on it. The mattress sank and squashed down on me..Gabby still had a hushed finger on her lips. Now..here's where I feel awfully guilty.... Jiminy was sprawled on the bed, moaning, groaning and sniffing all over the bed covers. He was loving the smell of Gabby. He was throttling around so I imagine he was dry-humping the pillows. The thrusts gained with strength and as they did, the crushing on my body gained also. It...squeezed a fart out of me. I'm sorry. I think this is why he caught her. He pounced off of the bed down on my side, his trousers were down by his feet and he stumbled down on the floor near the foot of the bed, crashing and in mild pain. He didn't look, luckily for me - but I saw his flacid and orange stained penis waving around as he picked himself back up. He had no testicles either. I looked at Gabby with wide and shocked eyes, she said "Shhh. He'll hear you." Then she was swiped from under the bed. It seemed like his strength was mighty as she flew with intense speed, banging her head harshly off the bed leg. I stayed silent and still, not like I could move with any sort of pace anyway, not with how fat I am...I heard clashes and bangs, I looked as far down as I could and I saw her. She was on her hands and knees and Jiminy was thumping her back really hard. More of a clobbering in a hammer motion. She was coughing and weezing, he must of hit her in the perfect spot as she seemed crippled...Then, I heard a drizzling. A dripping and a pouring. The smell that covered the room was piss. Really smelly Gent's pub-type piss. It was fishy and bell-cheesy. My neck started to ache from the angle I was at but he was taking a long piss all over her slumped body. The piss was dark orange and seemed to gloop out instead of stream out. Probably riddled with semen and was cloudy and thick. I stayed 'shhh', but really wanted to help...I did. I did help. Or I tried. I didn't help... I carried on watching instead. Jiminy was trying to stuff his floppy penis into her bum hole. He was widening her asscheeks and literally thumbing the soft stump of willy into the hole - it wouldn't even perform I thought, but he was doing it anyway. It succeeded to fit and he began to hump away at her. She was dazed and totally out of it as her head was lay on the maggoty carpet, brushing and probably obtaining carpet-burns at the rate he was humping her. I hated it. If only I didn't fart...Then. A knock at the door. It was Barry. "Oh thank God," I thought. He stepped in the room. I could see his dirty sandles walk in and the mop head by them. "Uggh, what's going on in--" Jiminy butted in, in a really confusing and angry slur of words but he said, "Get under the fucking bed along with that fat lump of shit. Do it and do it now." I was now face to face with my cousin. 2 pathetic, helpless bastards...We couldn't do anything Mike. I'm sorry. Anyway. The entrance of Barry made Jiminy rethink his position. He flipped the bed over leaving me and Barry completely visible, now just laying in the room together awkwardly. He threw the bed in the way of the door locking us all in. There was now a sea of maggots and small jumping bugs all over the carpet. Gabby was still knocked out. He told me and Barry to sit up and watch him. We did. He then pulled Gabby into the middle of the room. He knelt in a squatting position just above her face and started to strain..We knew what was coming. At first, a spurt of urine dashed from his penis in the strain, followed by about 3 wet farts that exited his anus like little claps. All of a sudden, an explosion of the runs blew out all over Gabby. All over her face and hair and upper body. The splash radius of this the runs was very large, some even reached Barry's sandal. The smell in the room was now almost blinding and Barry and I began to heave. Well Mike. That's it. After the shit, Jiminy pushed the bed away and ran out. That's it...I'm sorry... Grroou rrugh murrg? (You didn't do anything to help? Oh. Forget it. You two are useless. Pathetic. You fat fucking idiots. You fat, stupid Janitor bastards. How could you let this happen?) Mike still hasn't had his revenge on Jiminy Cricket, but when he does.......